


Preservation

by finesharp



Series: Incision [11]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan had become obsessed with keeping his wife, and her zydrate, safer in death than she'd been in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preservation

The home Nathan had built with Marni had dozens of odd passageways and secret rooms built in. Some of them were... complicated. The one at the end of the upstairs hallway was simple, a small room with a closet. Marni had planned to make it the guest room, before she died and Nathan had retro-fitted almost every room.

The closet itself was redesigned to hold Marni's body, a complicated crypt. Nathan had become obsessed with keeping his wife, and her zydrate, safer in death than she'd been in life. The window let him see her from the hallway, and she reflected in the holograms throughout the house that let him make sure she was safe.

When her body was first delivered by the mortician (he'd done it free of charge, saying only that it was a favor to Rotti) Nathan could hardly believe she was dead. Her face was pale but full and almost smiling. He had never seen her so serious when she was alive.

Maybe, he caught himself thinking, she would be a better match for him in death. More than once he'd wanted her to let him work, but she was so... perky.

Well, now he had all the time in the world to work, didn't he?

So did Marni, in a way. The preservation was flawless. Nathan rubbed his thumb against her cheek, admiring the way her skin felt. It was cool but not clammy; if he didn't know better he'd have said she'd just come in out of the cold.

He arranged her carefully and locked the closet, and then the room behind him. He thought that was the end of it.

Shilo kept Nathan busy nearly constantly for the first few months, and then Rotti's demands on him took over any time that he wasn't spending with his daughter. Eventually, however, Shilo began to sleep through the night. Rotti found other people to call at all hours of the night.

Nathan found himself with free time. He bleached his instruments thoroughly. He thought about Shilo. He thought about Marni.

Before he knew it, he was upstairs, pulling the disused key away from the keyring and letting himself into her room. He thought he'd just look, but looking wasn't enough, and then he thought he'd just touch, and that wasn't enough either.

Nathan carried her to his bedroom just as he'd carried her down the stairs once, but less hurried. He brushed away the memories like cobwebs, laying her down on the bed and staring at her. She was still just as beautiful, really. Amazingly lifelike.

Unsure how he'd get the dress off her without damaging it, he settled for hiking her skirt up. She looked just the same under here, too, though it made him a little sad to see how pale she was. He'd have to start leaving her white roses instead of red at this rate.

Nathan undressed, feeling faintly ridiculous, but he'd felt the same way when he'd let her strip him down the first time. It was familiar, the sense that he was getting away with something that was much too good for him.

He edged into the bathroom, almost afraid she'd disappear if he took her eyes from her, and found a dusty bottle of lubricant. He stroked himself a few times, awkwardly, letting his hand slip along his slick cock before pressing into her.

Somehow Nathan had expected her to be colder, but she was just lukewarm; room temperature. He laid his head against her neck and smelled balsam, myrrh, formaldehyde. As he moved he told himself he could almost hear her breathing, almost see her move against him... almost...

And then he finished, biting his lip to keep from crying out and waking Shilo. He leaned down to kiss his wife, leaving a blush of his blood on her lips, and sighed. It almost seemed a shame to put her away.

But he doubted he'd let the key go unused so long again.  



End file.
